Rainbows, Unicorns and All Things Santana
by undiluted
Summary: It's Brittany's birthday, and Santana is taking her out for the day so they can celebrate! But will Brittany get what she really wants for her birthday- a kiss from Santana?


**A/N: M'kay. This was almost 5 whole pages on word. Which is a lot for me, like, a lot a lot! But yeah, I came up with this idea ages ago, and I began to write it out ages ago, but then I had exams, and I was revising like mad, but now they're over, I figured I'd finish this off and upload it. I don't know if it's any good though, so if it isn't, then I'm very sorry!**

**Disclaimer: The day that I play badminton on the surface of the sun will be the day that I own Glee. And I don't even think the sun **_**has**_** a surface!**

**Summary: It's Brittany's birthday, and Santana has decided to take her out to celebrate! Just read it- you know you want to! x)**

Brittany woke up to the bright sunlight that was pouring through the crack in her flowery curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, squinting so that she could see through the blinding light. She pushed back her duck covered sheets and yawned. It was a nice morning; maybe she could go out and play later! She climbed out of her bed and stretched, trying to release the tension in her muscles, which were currently all cramped up.

Once her eyes had finally adjusted, she grinned as she remembered something - it was her birthday today! And it was five am in the morning, meaning that if she went and woke up her parents, they would probably be mad. She pouted a little before she decided that the wait most definitely wasn't worth it, and that her parents wouldn't be mad at her for today because they didn't want to upset her on her birthday!

Brittany ran at full speed out of her bedroom door, down the hallway and into her parents' room, where she jumped onto the bed and began to bounce around like an excitable four year old. "Mum, dad! It's my birthday! I'm 11!" She squealed continuing to jump about so her parents would wake up. At long last, their eyed began to open.

She heard her dad sigh, and mumble something to her mum about them having to wake up now, or Brittany would be upset. The youngest Pierce just giggled, and took her dad's hand and tried to drag him out of bed. "C'mon dad, c'mon! Hurry up!" She said, getting impatient - she had waited a whole year for her birthday, and there was no way she could wait any longer!

Mr Pierce rolled his eyes playfully, and began to get up really slowly, making Brittany pout. "Pleaseee get up, dad!" She begged, tugging on his hand a little more and almost fell backwards when he got up at a normal speed, as Brittany had been leaning back a lot to try and pull him out of his bed. Mr Pierce put on his glasses and glanced over at his wife.

"Shall we just leave her for now? You can come and show her what presents you got later" he suggested, not wanting to wake her up. He wanted to please both of his favourite girls, both of whom were very alike. Brittany nodded, knowing that there was no way that her mum would get up now - she did work late into the night, after all. Perhaps Brittany should have waited a little longer, so as not to disturb her mum's sleep.

Brittany ran downstairs, followed by her dad, who was laughing about how excitable his daughter was today. When he got into the living room where Brittany was sitting with her small pile of presents, he couldn't help but smile. Brittany had already unwrapped one present, but was more interested in the unicorn wrapping paper that the actual present. Mr Pierce did have to admit that it was a little boring though - his wife had insisted that they had to buy their daughter at least _some _educational things, so they had brought her some books to read, even though they knew that Brittany found reading hard, and would probably never read them.

After Brittany had unwrapped the other presents, apart from the one at the bottom of the pile, she picked it up. The present at the bottom was _always _the best one. She wondered what this present could be!

Mr Pierce was feeling a little nervous about whether or not Brittany would like the last present or not. It was a tradition of his to buy presents to match Brittany's age. Because she was eleven this year, he had brought her eleven presents. He had only come up with ten ideas, including the educational things his wife insisted on, so he turned to someone that he could trust to tell him what Brittany might want. Santana Lopez, who was Brittany's best, and only friend.

She had said that all the girls were getting cell phones, and that if Brittany got one, then she would easily be able to contact her or Mr and Mrs Pierce if she got into trouble - which was quite often. Just the other day, she had got lost in the sewers, and couldn't figure out how to get out again, and only a few months before that, she had got lost on the bus and ended up two hours away from home. She was just lucky that her dad's old work colleague had recognised her and taken her home.

Mr Pierce thought that the cell phone idea was great, so he had gone and ordered one off of the internet straight away - Santana had told him that the internet was the best place to get things - everything was cheaper then. He didn't know how an eleven year old could know this, but then again it was Santana, so he didn't bat an eyelid over it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his blonde daughter flung herself at him. "Thank you daddy! I wanted one of these!" She said, gesturing to the phone that was in her hand, before she wrapped her arms round him. "You're awesome!" She told him, before the phone vibrated, making Brittany jump. The screen was flashing with a text from 'San3'. It was wishing her a happy birthday, and it said that she was coming over later to take Brittany out for a birthday treat. She frowned, though. How come Santana had her number, and she had San's in her phone?

As if she could read her mind, Mr Pierce grinned at her. "Santana put her number in, along with ours before we wrapped it, that way the two of you could talk straight away. She also found your number and programmed it into her phone, as well as ours" he explained to the blue eyed girl staring up at him. "You're lucky you have such a nice friend!" He added, laughing a little.

Brittany nodded. "I know, San's the best, isn't she!" She said to him, as she clicked the reply button so that she could send Santana a text back. It ended up as a whole load of gibberish, because she didn't know how to work a phone very well, but she knew Santana would know what it meant, and teach her how to text people properly later.

"Brittany, Santana's here!" Mr Pierce shouted up the stairs. Brittany had been playing with her new Barbie doll, introducing her to the other Barbie's to pass the time before Santana arrived. Now that she had, though, Brittany quickly told the Barbie's that they'd play later, and rushed down the stairs to greet Santana.

When she saw the Latina standing in the doorway, Brittany skipped over and hugged her. "Hi, San!" She said happily, as she continued to squeeze the living daylights out of Santana before she pulled away.

"So, what did you get then, Britt?" Santana asked her with a warm smile. Brittany was the only one that ever got to see that smile, so whenever she saw it, she couldn't help but feel special. Brittany thought back to the pile of presents that she got, but couldn't remember them all off the top of her head, so she instead reached over and linked her pinkie with Santana's before leading her up the stairs. Santana knew what the blonde was doing, so she followed her dutifully up the stairs.

When they arrived in Brittany's room, she gestured to the pile of gifts on the floor that her mum had stacked in the corner so Brittany didn't trip over them. She smiled up at Santana as she unlinked their pinkies and picked up one of the presents on the pile. She began to show them off, one by one, until she had shown her them all. "Thanks for telling my dad to get me the cell phone, San!" She said to her, as she pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to her.

Santana smiled. "It's no problem, B" she told her, smiling as she took it from her and began to look at it. "It's so cool, I've only ever seen pictures of it – this is way more awesome, seeing the actual thing!" She said to her blonde friend, before she handed it back.

"Oh, before I forget, can you teach me how to use it properly? I found texting a little hard, and if we're going to text a lot, then I should know what I'm doing." She said seriously, only making Santana laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that from the text you sent me earlier" she said, laughing more when she saw Brittany start to pout. "Aw, c'mon B, I'm only messing with you" she said, though she stopped laughing. She couldn't stand to see Brittany upset. Brittany was the only person who Santana truly cared about – she was special to Santana, and one of the Latina's only weaknesses was the adorable blonde. She reached over and linked their pinkies again. It was _their_ thing, and it always made Santana smile to know that she could just reach over and do it anytime she liked.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Santana asked her companion, as she smiled widely at her. "It can be anything you like, and I won't object because you're the birthday girl!" said Santana. She knew that she'd probably regret doing this later, but if it put a smile on her favourite blonde's face, then she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

"C'mon, San!" Brittany said to Santana, as she pulled her along. Brittany had wanted to go to the park to feed the ducks first, so they had gone there and fed them a loaf of stale bread that Brittany's mum had said she was going to throw out anyway before they had gone and brought themselves ice-cream. Now Brittany wanted to go to Breadstix. Santana didn't really mind that she was using up all of her money, seeing as Brittany kept going on about how today was one of the best days of her life.

Once Brittany had found a table that she liked, she and Santana sat down. "So, Britt, what do you want to eat?" the Latina told Brittany as she picked up a menu and started to read out the options to Brittany. Brittany tended to struggle with reading, so Santana always read the menus and all the other things that she could out load when she was with Brittany. This way, the blonde wouldn't have to struggle through all the words.

"Err, well, we have to get breadsticks as a starter, 'cause this is Breadstix and all" she started out, as she listened carefully to Santana reading out the options. Brittany liked listening to Santana talk – she had such a kind voice – or at least when she was talking to Brittany she did. "And then we'll both get spaghetti and meatballs, 'cause I love spaghetti and meatballs! And then we can have more ice-cream for dessert!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm and nodded. "Sounds good to me, Britt!" She said, as she put down the menu. Brittany always chose her food for her, as she knew what Santana liked and didn't like, and that she could never choose what to eat – she would always narrow it down to two or three meals and then spend ages pondering over each dish.

When the waiter walked over, Santana ordered the food, along with two coca colas – she didn't usually let Brittany drink coke when they were together, seeing as she got all hyper, but seeing as it was Brittany's birthday, Santana decided she'd get the blonde her favourite drink, just this once.

Brittany shuffled over so that she could sit right next to Santana on their bench. The two always sat on the same side of the table. That way they could link pinkies and Brittany could hug Santana whenever she pleased. Santana felt Brittany rest her head on her shoulder, and smiled a little.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever, San" Brittany whispered in her ear as she turned her head so that she could look up at her friend. Santana turned to look at her too, before she grinned.

"It's not over yet, Britt!" She said, causing a huge grin to cross Brittany's face.

"Saaaaan, where are we going? Can I take my scarf off of my eyes yet?" Brittany half asked, half whined. Santana just smiled even wider, though Brittany couldn't see because she was blindfolded. She had her arms outstretched in front of her, trying to feel where they were going. The brightness of the darkness was making her head hurt, so she tried again. "Pleaaaase San?"

Santana laughed. They were there now, so she would have taken Brittany's blindfold off now, anyway! "M'kay Britt!" She said, as she untied the blindfold and took a step back, allowing Brittany to look around, and see where they were. They were in a field, though Brittany didn't think she'd been there before. There were more fields surrounding it, and they seemed to go on forever and ever. She turned to Santana.

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked, curiously as she tilted her head sideways. Santana smiled at the cute look on her face before she instructed Brittany to sit down. When Brittany did, Santana sat next to her, before telling her to look up at the sky.

Brittany gasped. She could see millions of stars shining brightly, hanging in the sky. "San, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the stars. Santana nodded in agreement. It really was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. The two girls lay in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the stars.

Santana turned her head to look at Brittany, to see if her blonde friend was enjoying it as much as she was. But instead of seeing Brittany looking up at the sky, she saw her looking into her eyes. Apparently Brittany had been watching her rather than the stars. Santana smiled widely, and reached out for Brittany's pinkie. Brittany smiled back as their pinkies linked together, and continued to gaze into the dark brown eyes in front of her.

As Santana looked into Brittany's bright blue orbs, she suddenly felt the urge to lean forward and kiss her. She didn't know why, but she did. She told herself that it was wrong to think things like that about her best friend, but she couldn't help herself. She nervously licked her lips as she leaned her head in. Her mind was screaming at her to stop and rethink this, but her lips had their own idea.

Brittany seemed to realise what was going on, and she was ecstatic. She really liked Santana. Like, like-liked her. But she didn't know that Santana like-liked herm too. But now she did, and she too leaned her head in, eager to see what kissing Santana was like. Would the kiss be as good as her fantasies, or would it not. Would it even be better than her fantasies?

Finally, their lips connected, and there was a spark of electricity. When they both pulled away a few seconds later, Brittany couldn't contain the huge grin that was spreading over her face. She had just kissed Santana Lopez. She had just kissed Santana! And it had been ten times better than she had imagined it to be!

Santana grinned back at Brittany, so glad that she had kissed her. Only now did she realise that she really, really liked Brittany. And that she wanted to be her girlfriend. But she wasn't sure if Brittany would want to be her girlfriend in return. Santana hoped beyond hope that she did, but if she didn't, Santana would act like she was cool with it, just so as not to lose Brittany's friendship. She didn't think that she'd be able to live without her. Without thinking, Santana wrapped her arms round Brittany and pulled her into a hug. This made Brittany smile even more as she snuggled up to the Latina, burying her face in her shoulder.

Just then, Brittany realised how tired she was. She didn't want to fall asleep on Santana, but she honestly couldn't help it, and she was sure that Santana wouldn't mind if she took a quick nap. So she closed her eyes, and straight away felt the drowsiness wash over her. "Thanks for the bestest birthday ever…" she said sleepily. "I love you…"

Once Santana heard these words, her heart did a flip. And her heart didn't usually do flips. She didn't even know that it could. "I love you too, Britt."

But Brittany was already asleep, dreaming of rainbows, unicorns and all things Santana.


End file.
